


congratulations are in order

by maeumdaero_hae



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, everybody needs to thank bucky (because he said so)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumdaero_hae/pseuds/maeumdaero_hae
Summary: bucky didn't help the helpers to tape many mistletoes just for his friends not to thank him. he's also pretty sure he won the non-existent christmas present competition he and his lovers (doesn't) have.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569583
Kudos: 23





	congratulations are in order

Bucky really believes that he’s doing everyone a favor. Imagine having a reason to kiss your lover this Christmas because of the mistletoes he’d hang in every door and room he could put one to. So really, Bucky thinks everyone in the tower should give thanks to him. Most especially his two boyfriends. They got to kiss each other and Bucky too, imagine that.

Pepper was the one who made use of the mistletoe hanging on the entrance to the kitchen. She and Natasha was emerging from the kitchen when Bucky caught her eyes and lifted his brows up. Pepper looked up and bit and smiled a thanks in Bucky’s direction.

She stopped Natasha with a hold on her elbow then pecked her on her lips. Natasha wasn’t even surprised, she just pecked back a kiss to Pepper.

As they passed by where Bucky was sitting on the living room, Natasha patted his head. It was weird to have that done by anyone other than Tony but Bucky welcomed it. “Good job, Yasha.”

One couple down. A few more to go.

\--

The next one was Rhodey and Carol. They were in for a visit before going down south to spend the remaining christmas season with Carol’s family. Bucky doesn’t want to count the kiss the two of them shared as they entered the communal floor; he did not put that mistletoe there.

Bucky however counted the one kiss they shared near the elevator on Tony’s penthouse. This time, Bucky didn’t have to help signaling that there’s a mistletoe there because it was Carol who noticed it first. Carol didn’t kiss Rhodey on his lips but on his cheeks as the military man was putting back his muffler. Rhodey just chuckled and kissed Carol’s head in return.

“We’ve known each other for decades yet I have to still see you kiss in front of me.” Tony said, arms crossed and brows lifted. “I’m not that “innocent baby brother” you two have, y’know” He even made the exaggerated quoting marks with his left.

“Doesn’t matter, Tony. You’re still that very innocent baby brother we have even though you’re the one who have two boyfriends.” Carol said as a matter of fact.

Rhodey just walked to Tony to hug him. “Merry Christmas Tony. See you on new year”

Tony hugged back tightly. Steve looked at Bucky with a happy smile to which he reciprocated. It really is nice to have a friend of years just like Steve and Bucky have each other and Tony have Rhodey and Carol too.

Tony said “I’ll miss you two.” As he broke the hug. Carol came near and kissed Tony’s cheek too.

Two couples down, Bucky thinks as Rhodey and Carol entered the elevator and waved their goodbyes.

“Alright, mister. I know you’re the one who keeps hanging up mistletoe everywhere.” Tony said.

“Well, I don’t see anyone complaining.” Bucky said back and Steve just laughs as he goes to get the egg pie Bucky baked on the oven.

It’s already two weeks after he helped some of Tony’s hired maids to decorate the tower with Christmas decorations and he’s still yet to receive a kiss from either of his boyfriends. To be fair, Bucky wants to be the first one to kiss them under a mistletoe so it’s still fine.

He has a plan and he very much want to do that so he avoids standing under a mistletoe.

\--

Tony and Bucky has their suspicions that Clint and Phil are in a relationship for about 6 months now but Steve would always insist they are just friends so really it’s not a surprise that Phil kisses Clint.

That part was what made Steve gaping at them as they eat dinner. Natasha didn’t so much as blink nor stop from drinking her wine.

The part that did surprised Tony and Bucky was the fact that Phil was the one who initiated the kiss and it was on the lips! Bucky can’t believe this.

He had hinted to Clint so many times that everything is fine in the tower. And when Bucky says everything, he means everything. Clint had punched him on the shoulder hard that day.

“Well, the cat’s out of the bag! Technically we’ve been knew for about 6 months now so I don’t know.” Tony gestured the two seats on the table.

As Phil and Clint was settling down and Steve was still recovering his shock by drinking water, Natasha dropped a bomb. Yep, Bucky was pretty sure it was a bomb.

“They’re dating for one and a half years now.”

What followed was chaos. Tony shouted, Bucky shoots Clint betrayed looks that says ‘I thought we were friends’, Steve literally choked on his drinks and spilled it on the floor.

Clint glared at Natasha and Phil just calmly said “Now, the cat’s out of the bag. Truly.”

\--

Bucky doesn’t really know how many more couples are going to use his mistletoes and so he decided he’s going to use them now.

It was only the three of them now in the tower. Pepper and Natasha had gone to spend Christmas eve and Christmas day with Pepper’s family, while Phil and Clint had gone to Phil’s family till new year’s day.

Of course, the three’s Christmas routines still comes first. Visiting Steve and Tony’s parent’s graves to greet them happy holidays too, visiting Bucky’s mom and his sisters to give them their advance presents.

Rebecca had gifted Bucky a beige scarf, a sweater for Tony and a bonnet to Steve. In return Bucky gave his presents to his sisters and his mom.

Bucky said not to have any gifts ready for his family but Steve’s pretty sure Tony didn’t listen as he didn’t too. So the two of them gave their presents to Bucky’s mom and to his sisters.

The three of them slept over night before going back to the tower to celebrate Christmas eve and day with only the three of them.

\--

As they arrived the tower, Bucky’s plans started.

It’s a pretty normal sight for the three of them together so when the elevator opened with some S.I employees and Bucky kissed Steve and Tony on the lips because of the mistletoe Bucky personally taped on the elevator, the two employees didn’t so much as blink but smiled and greeted them a Merry Christmas.

Steve and Tony did give back the kiss as the elevator closed. Bucky just smiled, little did the two know…

Tony might have kissed him and Steve first as they entered the kitchen with the mistletoe hanging above them but it was Steve who kissed him and Tony as they exited the elevator on Tony’s penthouse.

“Pretty sure we know your plans Buck.” Steve said lightly teasing. Bucky just smiled back. “Pretty sure you don’t”

“Yeah, sure, Robocop. We already know you taped so many mistletoes on the tower. Pretty obvious since you pulled one of us underneath it then kissed us.”

Bucky’s smile didn’t drop. “As I said, I don’t hear anyone complainin’, so no harm no foul”

The two of them just laughs as they continued to eat.

To be honest, that’s not really Bucky’s plan on Christmas day for his two boyfriends. It’s just a distraction so the two of them won’t have clue on his real plan or you can say present.

\--

It’s finally Christmas day and Steve was (always) the one who’s up first. Bucky’s pretty sure his gift was a breakfast in bed. And he’s right as he sat up and Steve’s just entering their room with a big tray full of food.

They had pretty much agreed not to buy anything for each other for Christmas presents since they’ll just end up making it as a competition.

It was different today though. Mostly, it was just bread and fruits and milk and orange juice but now it was Bucky’s favorite cupcake and Tony’s favorite pie partnered with fruit shakes.

Bucky gaped at Steve. “…What?”

Bucky was expert, if he dares say, in baking and Steve is expert in cooking. It wasn’t the first time Steve had baked but it always ended up burnt or just not delicious enough. It made Steve frustrated and he even promised not to even touch the oven anymore.

Steve just smiled shyly and pushed the table tray to Bucky.

Bucky pecked Steve then goes to wake Tony up. Bucky hugged Tony on his sleep and shook him up. “baby doll wake up, Stevie made you your favorite egg pie.”

Tony stirred up and sat but his eyes are still closed. Cute, Steve and Bucky thought. “…Egg pie?”

“Uh-huh. He made me my blueberry cheesecake too.”

Tony opened his eyes to a tray full of baked goods and woke up pretty quickly. “Egg pie?!”

Steve chuckled. “Yes, honey, egg pie.”

Tony drank a bit on the strawberry shake. He knows it was his since the blueberry one was Bucky’s. “I love this, make me more next time.” He said smiling at Steve.

Bucky tasted the blueberry one and hummed positively. “Yup, make me more next time too.”

Steve inwardly sighed. “That’s level one but thanks. Try the pie and cupcakes?”

“Pretty sure you did a great job, Steve.” Tony said as he took a bite on his egg pie. He chews on it slowly and Steve’s pretty sure he’s in a competition or something.

“More milk next time but that’s just my milk loving ass talking so yes Steve, it is delicious.” Tony said as he pulled Steve on a kiss. “Thank you.”

Steve smiled back as he looked at Bucky.

“I’m sure you baked good, Stevie.”

“Please say that after you take a bit then not die.” Steve’s nervousness was palpable.

“Tony’s still alive so you’re fine, I said”

Bucky did take a bite. He’s mid-chewing when his eyes owled and smiled so widely. “You’re now bumped up to be my sous chef. I’m sorry doll, Steve got my blueberry cheesecake right.”

Steve pretty much lighted up as he pecked Bucky in the cheek. “Thank you, chef. Looking forward to my first day.”

The three of them laughed, enjoying the food slowly.

Tony got up one time to get his present on their closet.

Tony gave them a stack of papers tied with a ribbon. “I wasn’t really sure what to give you to this Christmas. Or more like I can’t pick one among my list to what to give you so I made those.” He said it so confidently but the way his hands rubbed his thigh as he’s standing gave him away.

Bucky untied his first. All the papers were a mix of black and white while Steve’s was a mix of red and blue.

“So what’s this?” Steve asked, not untying his.

“Apparently people call them coupons? It’s weird, yeah but that’s what they call it.” Tony explained still standing.

“Whatever this is, we love it, honey.” Steve said pulling Tony back to bed.

Bucky read some of the papers and “ask Phil to let Bucky drive Lola? You’re willing to ask Phil for me?” Bucky’s pretty sure his grinning so wide. He had been asking Phil for months to let him drive Lola but Phil would always answer no.

“I mean if I could do anything to make him let you drive it why not.”

That intrigued that he untied his and scanned it. Among all written one really stood out.

“You’ll really sit still and let me, what did you write here? Let me paint you like one of my French girls? Really, Tony.”

Tony laughed, “I just took the chance, Steve. No harm done. But yes, if you’ll use that coupon I will sit very still and let you paint me like one of your French girls” Tony wiggled his brows up and down.

It was Bucky’s turn to laugh and Steve just shook his head.

“So you two like it?”

“Depends. Are we going to have this coupon every year?”

Yep, Tony’s relieved they loved it.

After a while of just lazing on their bed Bucky sat up and picked his phone on the bedside table.

“I’m not really sure if this can be considered as a real Christmas present but I figured you two deserved to be the first one to know it.” He said still sitting up and looking his two lovers.

They were the ones who encouraged him to get his master’s degree in baking and pastry. It was just mentioned in a passing conversation three years ago but his boyfriends talked to him about it. They encouraged and supported him in his decisions as well as they were there when he’s so stressed about it. So Bucky’s really sure they are the ones who needs to know this first.

He had hinted it to Becca and he’s pretty sure becca’s figured it out and he won’t tell it to their mother.

“Whatever it is, we already love it Bucky.” Tony said lifting his hands to hold Bucky’s that is not holding his phone.

“What is it?” Steve prompted.

“So you know how I only have a month or two to finish my degree right?”

The two nodded.

“And how I almost say nothing about it to the two of you?”

Another set of nods.

“And I’m thankful that you don’t really ask about it until I talk about it. So the head chef teaching us called me up to his office the other day? And we got talking?”

Bucky really love this two. They know how its hard to talk about this so they still nods their heads and not interrupting him.

“He told me that I have the highest marks in all courses and wanted me to train under him on his pastry shop.” Bucky said slowly and watched his lovers’ reactions.

“The chef as in that chef who owns the highest grossing pastry shop?” Tony sat up this time, eyes and mouth smiling. Bucky nods.

“That means you’ll graduate with the highest marks among all of your coursemates?” Steve is smiling too. Bucky nods.

“I can’t believe-no, I knew this would happen but I just wasn’t sure how to assure you this would happen without stressing you. I’m so happy and proud of you, baby.” Tony throws his body to Bucky and they fall back, Tony hugging him so tight.

Bucky looked up at Steve. “I am really proud of you, Buck.” Steve met his eyes.

Bucky hugged Tony back and holding Steve’s eyes he said “I’m happy I made you two proud. Thank for believing in me and being there for me and not being there for me when I needed time.”

Bucky’s sure Tony’s crying now so he and Steve alternately caressed his back and head.

“This is the best Christmas present I have ever received.” Tony said

“The best-est present, I say.” Steve contradicted.

Bucky’s pretty sure this present was also better than the mistletoes but he’s still expecting the thank you’s from his friends. They did have the reason to kiss their lovers because of Bucky.

\--

(Tony’s coupon was second because he’s still holding on that slim chance that Phil would let Bucky drive Lola)


End file.
